Disney XD Original Series
Series del canal Disney XD. Disney XD Original Series 2009 * Aaron Stone (13 de Febrero de 2009–30 de Julio de 2010) * Zeke and Luther (15 de Junio de 2009–2 de Abril de 2012) * I'm in the Band (27 de Noviembre de 2009–9 de Diciembre de 2011) 2010 * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (13 de Febrero de 2010–18 de Noviembre de 2012) * Pair of Kings (22 de Septiembre de 2010–18 de Febrero de 2013) * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (20 de Octubre de 2010–11 de Noviembre de 2012) 2011 * Kickin' It (13 de Junio de 2011–25 de Marzo de 2015) 2012 * Lab Rats (27 de Febrero de 2012–3 de Febrero de 2016) * Ultimate Spider-Man (1 de Abril de 2012–7 de Enero de 2017) * Motorcity (30 de Abril de 2012–7 de Enero de 2013) * Tron: Uprising (18 de Mayo de 2012–28 de Enero de 2013) * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (17 de Septiembre de 2012–27 de Julio de 2015) * Crash & Bernstein (8 de Octubre de 2012–11 de Agosto de 2014) 2013 * Avengers Assemble (7 de Julio de 2013–presente) * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (7 de Julio de 2013–28 de Junio de 2015) * Mighty Med (7 de Octubre de 2013–9 de Septiembre de 2015) 2014 * Wander Over Yonder (31 de Marzo de 2014–27 de Junio de 2016) * The 7D (7 de Julio de 2014–5 de Noviembre de 2016) * Gravity Falls (4 de Agosto de 2014–15 de Febrero de 2016) * Star Wars Rebels (13 de Octubre de 2014–5 de Marzo de 2018) * Kirby Buckets (20 de Octubre de 2014–2 de Febrero de 2017) 2015 * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (13 de Febrero de 2015–28 de Julio de 2017) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (30 de Marzo de 2015–presente) (movido a Disney Channel) * Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything (22 de Julio de 2015–2 de Enero de 2017) * ''Pickle and Peanut'''' (2 de Septiembre de 2015–20 de Enero de 2018) * ''Guardians of the Galaxy ''(27 de Septiembre de 2015–presente) 2016 * ''Lab Rats: Elite Force (2 de Marzo de 2016–22 de Octubre de 2016) * Walk the Prank (1 de Abril de 2016–presente) * ''Future-Worm'' (1 de Agosto de 2016–19 de Mayo de 2018) * Right Now Kapow! (19 de Septiembre de 2016–2 de Junio de 2017) * Milo Murphy's Law (3 de Octubre de 2016–presente) * Mech-X4 (5 de Diciembre de 2016–20 de Agosto de 2018) 2017 * Billy Dilley's Super Duper Subterranean Summer (3 de Junio de 2017-16 de Junio de 2017) * DuckTales (12 de Agosto de 2017-Presente) (movido a Disney Channel) * Spider-Man (19 de Agosto de 2017-Presente) * Big Hero 6 (Noviembre 2017) (movido a Disney Channel) 2018 *''Star Wars Resistence'' (7 de Octubre de 2018-Presente) Programas adquiridos * Yin Yang Yo! (2 de Octubre de 2006–18 de Abril de 2009) * Jimmy Two-Shoes (13 de Febrero de 2009–15 de Julio de 2011) * Kid vs. Kat (13 de Febrero de 2009–4 de Junio de 2011) * Rated A for Awesome (20 de Junio de 2011–25 de Febrero de 2012) * Slugterra (19 de Octubre de 2012–2014) Categoría:Disney XD Original Series Category:Series